Hamilton: A Modern Tale
by Don't Call Me Son
Summary: A retelling of Alexander Hamilton's story in modern times.


**Chapter 1: Alexander Hamilton**

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_

 _Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a_

 _Forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence_

 _Impoverished, in squalor_

 _Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

 _-Alexander Hamilton, Hamilton_

"And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait. Just you wait." Eliza Schuyler Hamilton said fondly about her recently deceased husband. "That's what he always used to say. He wanted to change America for the better, but he ran out of time."

There was a crowd of people dressed in black under the grey skies. Eliza gazed out into the small gathering of people, and recognized several familiar faces. Thomas Jefferson was in the middle of the crowd, and had traded his signature magenta jacket for a black suit. Beside him was James Madison, who was sniffling into his handkerchief, and whether it was from grief or sickness, Eliza wasn't sure. In the very back of the crowd sat Maria Reynolds, Alexander's former lover, and the sight of her brought on only contempt. It was already hard enough for Eliza after Alexander's passing, but remembering his past transgressions didn't help. She calmed down after scanning the crowd to see her sister Angelica sitting in the front row with Eliza's seven remaining children. But seeing Aaron Burr trying to disguise himself in the back row destroyed all progress Eliza had made to remain at least partially serene.

A few tears slipped from her eyes as Eliza stepped down from the podium. She took her seat beside her youngest daughter, who attempted to climb into her mother's lap. It seemed that her daughter, Elizabeth, at just five years old, recognized that her mother needed the comfort. Eliza securely wrapped her arms around her daughter as if to anchor herself.

Surprisingly, once Eliza sat down, Thomas Jefferson stood up and walked to the podium. With almost shaky hands, he steadied the microphone to raise it to his height.

"I'll give him this: his financial system is a work of genius. I couldn't undo it if I tried. And I tried." Thomas said as he glanced over the crowd. A few more tears pricked at Eliza's eyes as even her husband's political rival said relatively kind things.

It was amazing what a death could do to people. It made the most bitter of rivals to at least complement the other. Disregarding the fact that one of them was dead.

Thomas left the podium quickly and sat back in his seat. James Madison stood and made his way up to the podium. The bumbling man lifted his handkerchief to his face and coughed into it before facing the mix of people.

"He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity. I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit. For all the credit he gave us." Madison said as he stared out at the people.

Some hid their heads in shame at the way they had treated him, and others stared up at the man pretending that they had never done such a thing.

Madison quickly left the podium for his seat by Thomas. The crowd fidgeted in their seats as they waited to see who would speak next. After a moment, Angelica stood and walked up to the podium with straightened shoulders.

"Alexander will be remembered for his intellect, ambition, and determination. Not for the many mistakes he has made in his life." Angelica said as she wiped away the tears that were already forming in her eyes. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry for Eliza's sake. At least one of the adults had to remain strong.

Angelica stepped down from the podium with rapid steps as she put her head down so no one could see her emotions.

In the back of the rows of chairs a man dressed all in black stood. His face was obscured, but a few people recognized the man. Some gasps came from the crowd when they got a small view of his face. He stood in front of the people with his head down and began to speak in a low, raspy voice.

"Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints; it takes and it takes. History obliterates, in every picture it paints, it paints me and all my mistakes." The man chuckled ironically. "I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. Even though I was the cause."

The man looked up at the crowd, revealing his face. The crowd let out a simultaneous shocked gasp at the fact that he dared to show up.

"I'm the damn fool that killed him."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**


End file.
